


In the Blood

by Aqua_Rainrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Crossdressing, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Past Child Abuse, Powerful Neville Longbottom, Sassy Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Rainrose/pseuds/Aqua_Rainrose
Summary: Hogwarts makes an executive decision concerning two students, what does this spell out for them, their friends, and the war?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Blood Line Revival

Harry sighed as he slipped into his seat on the  
Gryffindor bench in the Great Hall. He had been so exhausted lately and he had no idea why, only that it was having a bad reaction for his magic, which was getting weaker by the day.  
“Harry Potter, come up here please.” The Headmaster's voice booked across the Great Hall and Harry groaned under his breath before heaving his body off the bench. As he walked up towards the teacher's table his vision blurred and he heard a song, sweet and strong. But as he got to the table with Albus he pitched forward, the song roaring in his ears. His eyes slipped shut and he surrendered to the song, vaguely feeling his body being lifted higher and turned over.  
Severus Snape was not an easily surprised man, but today that Potter brat managed to do so. Albus has noticed that Potter had been, less than healthy when he stepped into the Great Hall and had called for him to come forward. He watched as Potter heaved himself up under the worrying gazes of his house mates and slowly trudge up to the teachers. As the boy finally reached them they watched as the boy’s eyes roll up and pitch forward. As he fell multiple strands of magic in gold, ruby, emerald, and silver encased the boy. As they pulled him up to the ceiling they turned him so he was belly up and completely covered him. He watched as they formed a coffin like structure and then solidified before lowering back on to the ground. Albus quickly rounded the table with all the other teachers, including that abominable Umbridge. They looked inside the beautiful crystal coffin to see Harry in a much different outfit than his school robes. He was encased in a backless armor piece that had a sweetheart neckline and covered his front in a ruby like color with the edges traced in glittering gold, strapped around his waist was a shell skirt that parted right above the crotch and got so long in the back that they could see it pool in the bottom of the coffin. He was wearing ruby colored boots that had the toe and heels in gold with golden bands at the edge of the boots which rested mid thigh. The coffin itself was large and Harry’s body was close to the surface with ample amount in the back, it was mainly a cross between a gold and ruby in color and kept shifting in between the two colors, giving off the impression of a sunset. It had magic lines of red, gold, silver, and green streaking through it. It was completely see through and was placed at about a eighty degree angle so one could move behind it and see the back of the boy. It was only when they saw the boy breathing inside did the teachers calm down and step back. Severus himself stepped back to give Albus and Minerva room to inspect the coffin and he moved around to the back before doing something incredibly unlike himself, he gasped loudly and backed away with a hand over his mouth, his eyes never leaving the boy’s exposed back. This drew all the attention to him and Albus, Minerva, and the others moved to the back and there were several stifled screams.  
There on the boy’s back were many words carved into the skin. Across his shoulders was 'Abomination', down the spine 'FREAK', wrapping around his ribs on the left we’re 'Slut' and 'Whore', on the opposite side of that 'worthless' and 'useless'. Severus rounded on Albus with venom in his eyes. He noticed Minerva had done the exact same as him.  
“You swore he would be safe!” Minerva hissed out with all the furry of an enraged mother. “This is the opposite of that! Those evil muggles dared to touch this child like this, who knows what else has happened to him!” He voice was low and Severus could hear a quite familiar hiss that never quite left his nightmares.  
“I assure you Minerva that I had no idea that this was happening.” He simply stated as he looked over the wounds. Severus himself found him quite left unsatisfied with this answer, but he knew he wasn’t the only one.  
“Enough of this theater, we will just have to get the boy out and question him.” Umbridge simpered and it was definitely not the first time he had his fingers itch to grab his wand and hex her. He watched as she shooed everyone away from the coffin and drew her own wand. He raised an eyebrow as she sent a slicing hex at the coffin and it bounced back at her. The coffin remained unscratched and Umbridge flat on the ground from having to dodge her own hex. Severus sighed and looked down at the woman with a sneer.  
“You do realize that it is solid magic, and that any magic cast at it by a far weaker source would just be reflected?” He watched as she got up off the ground and huffed at him.  
“We’re going to have to leave it here, as I fear any magic cast on it would be ill advised.” Albus finally said as he walked back to the table and took his seat. Finally the teachers stopped gawking at the coffin and sat back down, but everyone could see that they were heavily unnerved by not knowing what was to become of Harry Potter. Hermione and Ron came up to the coffin and simply looked on with misery in their expressions. When Neville came up the ground shook and Neville found himself passing out as magic of yellow and black surrounded him and sealed him in a similar coffin as Harry only this one was straight up and only had two lines of magic, yellow and black, running through it. Neville too was dressed different as the coffin had solidified. He wore a yellow metal corset like piece that had a thin black lining peeking out and the sweetheart neckline was lined with black fur, he also wore black leather shorts with yellow lacings on the sides, black leather braces on his arms and black hiker boots in leather with the yellow lacings.  
“What in the world is going on?!” Professor Sprout exclaimed in bewilderment. “First Potter, now Longbottom, there must be a reason for this.” She huffed and a soft voice answered her.  
“Hogwarts is reviving the blood lines of the founders.” Looking up they saw a woman with light blue robes that were decorated with snowflakes, long silver hair, and piercing aquamarine eyes. “Hogwarts knows what is coming to her door step, so are you ready to concede Albus, or will you still hide your head in the sand and keep playing hero?” Her eyes were filled with contempt as she floated down from the rafters to the ground. “Well Albus?”


	2. Mother's Gift

  
Everyone looked at the woman standing in between the coffins. She had a diadem on that draped across her forehead, it was a combination of silver leaves and feathers with a large blue gem in the middle. She had flowing grey hair and startling sapphire eyes, her face was soft and young even though her hair was grey.  
"Greetings Miss Rosewater. I don't quite understand what you are refering to however." She rolled her eyes and her eyes then travelled over the Great Hall.  
"Of course you don't, must maintain an image after all. I, however, will be staying around to make sure these two emerge successfully." She stroked the glass cases and the magic lines rose up and wrapped around her wrists. They flexed and glowed before retracting and a smile came to her face.  
"And just who do you think you are, this is place of education. You can not just decide to stay here like you own the castle." Sharp eyes turned to Umbridge and her eyes flashed blue and Umbridge was flung out of her seat and was hovering in front of her.  
"My name is Aquaeria Rosewater, the heir to the Ravenclaw bloodline. So I do own this castle and so do these two boys." Her eyes returned to sapphire and Umbridge fell to the ground. "My abilities allow me far more control over my surroundings, and my diadem allows me to see into the past and know what is the most possible to come." She turned away from Umbridge's form and looked at the coffins again before settling at the base of them and a house elf appeared with a plate of fruit and honey for her before bowing and popping away. She ate daintily and then she placed her plate by her lap and she watched the kids settle back into their routines and smiled at curious glances. Finally the house elf came back, whisked her plate away and presented her with a blue lily. She bowed to the elf and tucked it into her hair. She got up and wisked out of the room with an upturned chin and the kids followed, finished with their meals as well. The Ravenclaws watched as she climbed her way up to Ravenclaw Tower and watched as she disappeared behind the picture of Rowena Ravenclaw with a slight smile to them.

Blaise watched as the students and teachers trialed out after the woman and waited until the last one left before getting out of his seat and walking over to the coffins and stopped in front of Neville's. He looked at the boy inside and he felt his pulse throb. He had never really paid much attention to this boy, but now it felt like his blood was singing in his veins. He knew what it was, his mother had done everything that she could do to make him well aware of what would happen in his life. His mother was a full blown succubus, he however was only half of one. He did have a regular father just like every other child here at Hogwarts, the only difference was that his mother had many, many, MANY other men that she had to feed off of to keep herself sustained. His father didn't mind, he knew that this would happen when he married and he didn't even blink when his mother refused to bed his father. She loved him dearly and didn't want to drain him of any of his vitality, the whole reason he was here was a highly complex spell passed down his mother's family.  
He knew that he would have to write his mother and tell her about how he was reacting to Neville Longbottom, he was absolutely terrified because the Longbottom's had been against the Dark Lord and his mother was determined to stay completely out of the war. So to get involved with Longbottom would be choosing a side in the war, which was completely against what his mother wanted. He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't nervous, he was terrified. Bringing out his wand he cast a spell and let flowers and vines drape over the coffin with Neville inside and then with a very practiced wave and mutter a beautiful golden flower that had big petals with spade like tips and a crimson middle and deep green leaves with red tips. It was his family's flower and also was a calling card to form a courtship. With a last look he left to go write his mother.  


Solstice Zambini had just finished up a "meal" and she looked out her mansion window at the beautiful Sunday morning and left the "Red" wing of the mansion and into the family side. She was a strict woman and never let anyone who inhabited the two seperate wings to go into the other wing. She floated into the dining room and kissed her husband on the cheek and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat next to her husband on the bench and cuddled up to him. He smiled so sweetly down at her and wrapped an arm around her before kissing her forehead.  
"Are you full now my sweet?" His deep voice rolled over her and made her feel like she was a star struck school girl again.  
"Yes my darling, how was your morning?" He was about to answer her when he noticed his son's black owl outside the window, patiently waiting for them to let him in. He got up off the bench and went over to the window and unlatched it for the bird, who waited til the man was seated again before delicately and gracefully flying in and landing on the perch next to Solstice and held out his leg patiently. She reached up and untied the scroll and then called for a house elf.  
"Sweet Cup, would you please make sure my son's owl is well pampered for his well done job?" The house elf nodded and bowed, then let the owl perch carefully on her arm and left the room. Solstice smiled at the scene and then unrolled the parchment and let her eyes travel over her son's letter before raising her hand to her lips. "Oh my." She breathed out and passed the letter over to her husband to let him read it and quickly finished off her coffee.  
"Wow, he's reacting already? Also Bloodline Magic is being reactivated, this can only mean that the war is finally coming to a head." He surmised from the descriptions of his son's letter. He watched as his wife's face morph into an excited grin and he relaxed. If she was happy and excited then everything in life was going to be fine. She kissed him again and she placed her cup in the sink and then gathered her skirts up and actually ran out of the room. He laughed and got up and knew exactly the scene he would find in her in their bedroom. As he entered he dodged to the left and a large dark purple gown had filled the space that he had been momentarily.  
"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this, my baby has finally found his mate!" She squealed and his lips quirked up into a smirk. Hardly anyone ever saw this extremely playful side of her, she was the perfect example of a lady outside the walls of her house. Finally she emerged from her very extensive closet with an emerald green dress and she disappeared behind her changing screen and flung her pale pink dress over the screen and it landed in her husband's hands and he placed it in the laundry bin. She came out and she looked lovely as ever, the green really complementing the dark chocolate of her skin and her soft ringlets spilling over the white lace on the neckline.  
"You do know that we will be openly siding with the "Light" side right?" He asked her and she looked at him with a smile.  
"I have the feeling in my bones that this is going to turn out not as we expected." She smiled secretly and he let his shoulders drop into a relaxed position. If there was one thing he had learned it was when she had a feeling in her bones, obey that feeling. After all, it had saved his life once upon a time.  
"Whatever you say my beloved, I assume you will be going to the school today?" She nodded and placed their family flower in her hair.  
"Of course, I must see this with my own eyes. This is something I have been hoping for for my whole life, I was wondering if he would ever find the joy of having his whole body react to his mate. With him only being a half blood I was wondering what, if any, of his succubus traits were going to emerge." She kissed him fully on the lips chastely and then whisked out of the room. She went to the front door and called for her son's owl. He came flying in and landed as softly as he could on her arm. "Let's go my love, my Sweetblood awaits." The owl let her take them to the edge of her property before apperating away.  


Blaise sat nervously at the Slytherin table anxiously looking for his owl, he couldn't believe this was happening. All because Bloodline Magic was being revived, and drawing his attention fully to the Gryfindor boy. He did however notice that Draco was looking even worse than him. He turned to the boy and noticed that his pallor was extremely pale, even for him and he looked lightly nauseous.  
"Are you okay Draco?" He asked lowly so that the other students wouldn't overhear them.  
"No, my body seems to be fighting against my magic." He said lowly and he placed a head in his hand and took some deep breaths. Blaise thought maybe his mother would know what was going on with Draco because she was really knowledgable about obscure magic. He looked back up to the ceiling and saw that his owl was swooping down towards him. He also noticed that the Great Hall doors opened and his mother walked through. He saw a lot of his mother pretty much drew every male eye to her. She was everything that he always admired about her, she was walking with perfect posture and with her chin held high. She walked over to her son and waited for the students that were sitting across from Blaise to move before gracefully sitting down across from her son.  
"Good morning my sweetblood." She greeted her son with a slight smile, kind of enjoying her son squirm slightly in front of her.  
"Hello Mother, good morning. I have a few favors to ask of you." She raised an eyebrow and waited for her son to continue. "Can you please take a look at Draco, and then check what I wrote to you about?" She blinked and slid her gaze over to the Malfoy boy and nodded, noticing how the boy just looked sickly. She slid her hand across to the boy and he placed a slim hand in hers. She closed her fingers and let her senses open and let her feel what was going on with the Malfoy boy. She opened her eyes and let his hand slip from hers with a smile on her face.  
"You my sweet boy are about to go through a life changing trial, you'll be fine as long as you keep an open heart and pure intention." Draco looked at the woman with curiousity but nodded at the lovely woman. Then she got up and walked over to the coffins and bowed to Aquaeria. She then looked over to the coffin with Neville Longbottom inside and reached a hand out to touch it. The strands of magic lifted off the coffin and wrapped around her wrist and squeezed. Blaise watched with apprehention as his mother closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the magic that was embrasing her. She smiled and opened her eyes and waved her son over. He came over and she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her side.  
"Here my love, let the magic put you on trial, see if he approves of you. Don't feel scared my Sweetblood. If you want to court him you'll have to do this." Blaise looked at Neville and hesitantly placed his hand on the coffin. The magic wrapped around his wrist and he gasped as magic pulsed in his blood. Was this now the magic that belonged to Neville Longbottom, he had never felt such powerful magic. He was a little afraid of it, not of Neville of course but the power he wielded. He opened his eyes and gasped as he looked into the coffin and was shocked as he saw Neville looking back at him. Instead of Neville's regular eye color they were honey yellow, he also had his lips slightly parted and was smiling as his chest shook. He was laughing at Blaise and the magic released him, his wrist now had yellow vines and leaves shaped like hearts on it. The magic released his mother and her wrist was bare and her smile was calm but her eyes had a wicked gleam in them.  
"Well, I would say that went well my Sweetblood." She bent down and kissed his cheek. "I approve of your choice my sweetblood, now I had best get back to the house. If you should need me, you know how to reach me." She bowed again to Aquaeria and left the Great Hall with a flair of her skirts. Blaise looked down at his wrist and smiled as the new addition to his wrist warmed his skin. He was hoping this was going to be a great start to a long lasting relationship, after all his mother had truly given him a gift with her blessing.


	3. Neville Awakens

It had been weeks since the two Gryffindor boys had been locked in the coffins and each day creatures and magical beings from all over had come and left offerings for them. To Harry; phoenixes, owls, griffins, naga, basilisks, and every house elf left scales and feathers. To Neville; centaurs, unicorns, thestrals, house elves, veela, vampires, and every single other creature you could name came and left a plethora of flora and always sitting center stage was Blaise's family flower. Every time there was an offering they brought a small something for Aquaeria and they bowed to her. Aquaeria herself made sure every offering was displayed, perserved, and arranged beautifully. She still got hostile with the Headmaster, saying riddle some things that the students couldn't figure out and left the teachers questioning Dumbledore.  


It was the dead of winter when Aquaeria, who had been eating between the coffins, suddenly stood up with a look of alarm on her face. She kept her eyes trained on the hall doors and her clattering plate drew all eyes to her. They watched as her fists clenched the fabric of her robes, a deep sapphire, and her eyes narrowed. Moments later the doors flew open and Bellatrix and several Death Eaters waltzed in. Bellatrix had a sickly smile on her face and the students shrunk back in their seats. Aquaeria grit her teeth, she couldn't take all of them, her powers were meant for one on one battling and yet there were close to twenty of them here in front of her. If this should come to blows, she wouldn't be able to protect the students.  


"So what I heard was true. Potter is completely vulnerable, how delightful." Bellatrix sweetly said, her voice light thick honey. Aquaeria felt the teachers behind her shift to their feet with wands in hand and she flung out an arm and threw a cold look over her shoulder, daring them to disobey her silent order. She turned her attention back to Bellatrix and grit out a strained smile for the crazed looking woman.  


"Mrs. Lestrange, how nice of you to visit us, to what do we owe the honor?" Suddenly she felt a low pulse of magic and she threw a side glance to Neville's coffin.  


"Why how nice of you to ask, if you must know, I have been ordered by our great Lord to confirm some rumors that had reached back to us. And if those rumors were true, to destroy Potter while he was weak." She tapped her wand against her palm with a sickly smile, her eyes blazing with pride at being chosen for such an important mission.  


"Seems off that he wouldn't want to do the job himself, not that I am diminishing your worth or skills at all lovely Bellatrix." Aquaeria simpered as she moved closer to Harry, feeling the pulse of magic get faster from Neville, he was waking up and she just had to stall for just a little longer.  


"Oh, how lovely of you to admire that about me, yes normally the Dark Lord would just love to give Potter what he deserves, but would not waste his time while he is...indisposed in such a weak manner. So naturally the task falls to me, his most trusted follower." Her voice deepened when she said trusted and threw a look of smugness to Snape.  


"Indeed, I do believe that it would be not as rewarding with Potter like this for him." Aquaeria nodded with a tilt of her head and then finally the pulses stopped and she grinned. "Too bad you will not get that pleasure either." Before Bellatrix could reply with a scowl on her face, the castle started to shake below them. Students shrieked and before they could duck under their tables their eyes were drawn to Neville's coffin. The magic lines that had been running through the coffin had arched off the surface and thickened into large ribbons before swinging back down onto the coffin and shattering it.  


The castle finally stopped shaking and they watched as the glass was crushed under a gladiator styled sandal. The hall went quiet as the dust from the crushed coffin settled and standing there tall and proud was Neville Longbottom, eyes glowing yellow and a grin etched into his face. He was wearing something slightly different than what he had in the coffin. Gladiator sandals in brown leather wrapped up his calves, the shorts had stayed the same, but the top turned into an abbreviated tube top in black with a thick yellow stripe on the right side, a metal shoulder pad was attached to it on the left and the leather straps wrapped tightly around his torso to keep it in place, the Hufflepuff crest was shining at the juncture of metal and cloth. His hair had grown down to his waist, the sides pulled back and braided met in the back of head and trailed down his back. Two fluffy black ears were on his head and they saw a badger tail swaying behind him. Neville's eyes finally stopped glowing yellow and went back to his normal hazel brown color.  


"You're finally awake." Aquaeria smiled at the boy and he turned to her with a smile and there was a pop before a diadem of his own graced his forehead. It was made of onyx stone and had a pattern of hearts and flowers with a large yellow topaz stone in the middle.  


"Yeah, thanks for guarding me all by yourself, you can rest now. I can deal with these..." He paused with a tilt of his head and considered his next word. "Is there a way to say 'pain in the arse' politely?" He asked while keeping an eye on the group out of the corner of his eye and Aquaeria chuckled.  


"I would just leave the descriptions for later." She said as she sat back down and watched as he turned fully to the group of Death Eaters.  


"Very well, hello Bellatrix, you're looking demented as always." She turned red with fury and narrowed her eyes. "Let's not waste time shall we, I will give you and your group one shot to try and kill me before I dish out your punishments, try and make it count." He grinned and crossed his arms lazily and shifted his weight to his right foot. His whole demeanor was that of someone who wasn't worried or even concerned that he had twenty one deadly adults in front of him. He radiated confidence and was completely relaxed.  


"You insolent little rat, who do you think you are?! Avada Kedavra!" She screamed and the others behind her had tossed out the same spell at Neville. He merely grinned cockily and his eyes turned yellow and the green spells that had been half way across the distance disappeared.  


"Was that your best shot? Come on, can't you do better than that? Here we'll call that a warm up shot, try again." He said with a lilt to his voice that betrayed that he was taunting them. Bellatrix looked dumbfounded and then released the spell again with several other spells flying at Neville from her cohorts. His cocky grin widened as the spells vanished a third of the distance this time. His eyes twinkled with a mirth that was both cruel and benevolent at the same time. He was enjoying their floundering and humiliation.  


"What is happening?" Bellatrix's eyes whipped around to see what was disabling the spells, but no one had a wand out and everyone looked as dumbfounded as her. Neville started chuckling, it started out soft before evolving into a booming laugh at her expense.  


"You really don't get it do you? You can't beat me, nothing you can do with that wand will be able to damage me or anyone else in my presence. It was over before it began Bellatrix." He said with a smug look as he looked down at her. "When I was sealed in that coffin, my Bloodline Magic was unleashed, I am the heir to Helga Hufflepuff's family. I know every spell, every trick, every move that all my ancestors knew, and I know how to use them as well. My magical core was emptied and expanded and refilled with this powerful magic and now I will not have someone as weak and pathetic as you come into my castle and threaten the lives of my friends. Your punishment begins now." He explained and then uncrossed his arms and rushed forward and in a few blinks of the eye he was on the other side of the group of Death Eaters and his right fist was extended as if he was punching someone. He had a grin on his face and lowered his fist. Bellatrix whirled around and shouted the killing curse again, but this time nothing happened. She tried again with crucio, then a few others before whimpering out the lumos spell before falling to her knees clutching her wand. The other Death Eaters were in a similar state of panic.  


"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME??!!" She shrieked at him and he turned back around, and his eyes had been glowing yellow again and he walked forward, a closed lipped smile on his face and he crouched down to her level and took her chin into his grip and made sure she was looking directly into his eyes.  


"I sealed your magic inside you. You won't be able to cast spells with or without a wand now. It's a special trait that only people from my family can do. Unlike sealing Bloodline Magic, this only affects you and not everyone in your family. And who knows maybe if your a good girl, I will remove the block for you." He leaned in with a grin on his face, placing his lips right next to her ear. "But I won't, ever. Now you can spend the rest of your life like the muggles that you scorn so much." He whispered into her ear before leaning back and seeing the utter despair on her face. He smiled at her one last time before his face fell into a serious look, yellow eyes hard as stone. "Now you go back to that stupid man you call Master and tell him what happened here, and if he really wants to kill Potter, to come in the spring when he will be awakening. Although, he will have even less luck with that than you did today. Now. Get. Out." He growled out the last few words and her eyes widened before getting up and rushing around him with fear in her steps. Neville waited until he heard the doors of the hall close behind him and then stood out of his crouch with an easy smile on his face.  


"I forgot how terrifying the Hufflepuff family had been." Neville gave her a dopey smile and scratched the back of his neck.  


"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad. Harry will be much worse once he emerges, I'm sure." He chuckled and then froze and sniffed the air. "Why do I smell blood?" His eyes narrowed and he looked around before spotting a small Hufflepuff girl that was trying to hide her hand and he walked over to her. His whole demeanor changed as he reached her, it was calming and sweet. "Are you hurt?" He asked her softly and with a soft smile on his lips. She bit her lip and looked down, considering before nodding and held her hand out to him, a cloth that was spattered with blood covered the dainty appendage. He took the cloth off and his eyes narrowed and he fought to keep his hand gentle.  


'I will not laugh in class.' was carved into the back of her hand. He was appalled at the sight.  


"Is there anyone else hurt like this?" He asked her and she nodded. He sighed and he raised his voice. "If anyone has words written into the backs of their hands, will you please come over here so I can heal you." He waited as his voice carried out over the hall and many students stood up and came over to him, all from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor houses. Not a single one from Slytherin. He directed them to to hold their hands above their heads uncovered and he calmed his angry heart before casting his healing spell. It swept over them in a golden arc and every hand it came in contact with healed instantly. He dismissed them back to their seats before narrowing his eyes in thought, who could injure so many students at one time, but spare anyone in Slytherin. A thought occurred to him and he stomped over to the coffin that had Harry inside still. He crouched down and looked inside at the hands of the boy and spat out a curse. On the back of Harry's hand was the phrase 'I must not tell lies.' Straightening up his eyes glowed fiercely yellow and Umbridge yelled as she was hoisted out of her seat and sent careening into the wall, the wall slightly buckling under the woman and Neville walked over to her with a snarl on his face.  


"Mr. Longbottom, that is enough!" Albus bellowed out and Aquaeria snorted at him.  


"You can't stop him, so don't waste your breath." She told him with a frown as she looked on at the scene. Neville was still new to the influx of power that he gained, if he got out of control, then she would step in, but until then she would just watch.  


"How. DARE. you." Neville's voice boomed across the hall and the woman whimpered as the invisible pressure on her intensified with the flux of his voice before letting up a bit. "How dare you hurt innocent children like this, you are the worst of the worst that humanity offers. You don't deserve your life." He said coldly and the wall cracked further as she was pressed further in and Aquaeria got up and stepped forward to get ready to stop him. But as he was ready to collapse her body in under the pressure of his wrath a hand laid on his arm. He jerked his head to the side and saw Blaise, looking at him both fearfully but determined.  


"Neville, stop, please." He whispered softly and Neville grunted before turning his attention to the now sobbing woman. "Please, she's not worth it. Don't become a monster like her." That last soft sentence got to Neville and he looked back at Blaise, his eyes softening at the pleading look in Blaise's chocolate brown eyes. With a sigh he turned back to the woman and the pressure vanished, she was yanked forward only an inch from Neville's face and the wall behind her had been repaired.  


"You will never lay your hands on another student as long as you are here, if you do, you will not like what will become of you. Now get out of my sight." His eyes faded back to hazel and the woman dropped to the ground, then he turned his attention back to Blaise.  


"Thank you." Blaise said again in a whisper, as if being over heard by the others would be detrimental to the situation and Neville shook his head before folding him into a hug with a slight smile.  


"No, thank you Blaise. I couldn't see straight there for a moment and the lines blurred, you brought me back. Thank you. My power, it's strong and I still need to adjust to it. Will you help me?" He let Blaise go and the other boy nodded and smiled up at Neville.  


"Of course, isn't that why you gave me this?" He held up his arm and Neville's face glowed red at seeing the yellow vines on Blaise's arm.  


"Oh! Um...yeah sorry if you didn't want that mate mark, I was acting on impulse in the coffin. I should have waited til I was out, and you know asked first, and even courted..." Neville's embarrassed rant was cut off as Blaise pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.  


"I love it, and I wouldn't have it any other way, my mother approves by the way." He said with a wink and Neville's face went another shade of red causing the boy to laugh at the blushing boy. "Come on, let's finish dinner." He led Neville over to the Gryffindor table and Ron and Hermione made room for them as they sat and started to fill their plates and start up conversation with the others at the table. The hall slowly started to fill with chatter and it was like nothing had really happened.  


A house elf appeared and cleaned up the plate Aquaeria had spilled and gave her a new one with a bow. She thanked the elf and before she started to eat she threw a haughty look over her shoulder at Albus. She had warned him, now things were spiraling out of his hands and she couldn't be happier at the turn of events. She then cast her eyes to the coffin beside her, Neville had said Harry would awaken in the spring. She wondered why it was taking so long for him to awaken. She would have to ask Neville later, until then, she would keep watch as she had since she arrived.


	4. Lily De La Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I am so thankful for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks this story has gotten so far and honestly it is a driving force on keeping this going. I just adore all of you and extremely thankful.
> 
> Huge shout out to ThePhoenixandTheDragon, they have been amazing and have commented on every chapter so far, so thank you so much for your support.
> 
> Anyway enough rambling and back to the story.

Chapter 4: Lily De La Malfoy

Draco panted as he sat down in his seat, it had been weeks since Neville woke up and his body was still fighting against his blood and magic. Everything was getting difficult and exhasting. He didn't know how much more he could take, he had gone to the hospital wing and to his godfather but no one could figure out what was going wrong with him. Now with potions about to start he felt more dizzy and weak than ever. Finally he felt the world black out and he fell to the ground.  


"Draco!" Pansy and Blaise crowded around Draco and Snape tried to rouse the boy but he wasn't responding. Finally Neville pushed through and pushed Snape aside and felt for Draco's pulse and then let his hand hover over his heart and his palm glowed yellow along with his eyes.  


"He's fine, he will recover, let me just call Aquaeria to come get him." He placed the glowing hand on the cobblestone of the floor and yellow magic line shot out over the floors and up the walls before disappearing. Neville laid Draco's head on his lap and stroked his hand over the blond hairs. "Just return to normal with class, I will still stay with Draco. I'm pants at potions anyway, all Hufflepuff's were." He smiled and slowly the class sat back down and Snape returned to the front and gave the class their instructions before returning to Draco's side. A few minutes later Aquaeria floated into the room with soft footsteps and made her way over to Draco. Stooping down she held a blue glowing hand over Draco and smiled down at the sleeping boy.  


"Don't worry, I'll take him and get him back on his feet." She hefted the boy into her arms and walked out. She climbed up to the Ravenclaw tower and laid him out on a light blue couch and went to her small kitchenette and started to make a special tea for the boy that was just now coming around.  


"Where am I?" Draco asked as he sat up and he looked at the woman that was now drifting over to him with a cup.  


"Drink this, you will feel better. Then we must talk about what is happening to you my dear." Draco accepted the cup and started to drink it. Instantly he started to feel better, it was just surprising as hell to him. "Feel better my dear?" She asked as she sat down on a chair across from him.  


"Yes, I am. What is in this tea?" He asked as he finished the cup and set it on the glass table in front of him.  


"It's made of Lily petals and leaves." She watched in amusement as Draco covered his mouth and looked completely devastated.  


"Those are poisonous!" He yelled and she waved him to sit back down as he had lurched to his feet.  


"To most yes, but not to you my dear. Let me explain why." Draco sat back down and looked at her warily.  


"Alright I will listen." Draco met her eyes and her relaxed smile.  


"Thank you. As you know Bloodline Magic is reviving, you Malfoy have a Bloodline Magic. It is called Lily De La Malfoy and it is the strongest Bloodline Magic outside of the Founders, however it does come with a deadly catch." She stood up and fetched another cup of tea for Draco and one normal for him. She handed the cup to Draco and he looked down at the cup before drinking it again. She sat back down and looked at Draco again, letting the boy enjoy his tea.  


"The Lily of the Malfoy, what is that?" Draco asked, her last words echoing in his head.  


"Lily De La Malfoy is a strong and powerful Bloodline Magic rooted completely in devotion and purity. When the Malfoy family first started it was with Luciano Malfoy, he was the first to gain the ability of the Bloodline Magic and he used it in service to protect Godric Gryffindor. His predecessors did the same, and it became part of the magic that the user of the Lily De La Malfoy were to serve the Gryffindor bloodline. For you it would be to Harry Potter."  


"Potter?!" Draco reeled back into the chair aghast.  


"Yes, he is the Gryffindor Heir. Although, if I am not mistaken, in your first year you did offer friendship to him." Draco looked away with a flush on his face, and Aquaeria smiled at him.  


"I did, but I was rejected and Weasley was chosen over me." He said softly, he looked back down at his fingers.  


"Maybe he didn't like ultimatiums darling. Your two families are naturally drawn together by Magic itself. With the battles to come, he will need you more than ever." Draco looked up shocked and she relaxed her face and gave him a stern look. "Now I must go over what is about to happen to you. The Lily De La Malfoy has not been seen in centuries because of the dark nature of your family and the curse that is binding Bloodline Magic. However with Harry's awakening coming forward, you will be going through a trail. It will have three outcomes, depending on how the magic of your Bloodline reads your intentions and the purity of them. The first is that you will pledge your services to Harry to protect and guide him when needed, that will give you full access to your Bloodline Magic. The second is that you don't pledge your services but pledge to not go against him, that will let you live just as you have with average magic and average life. The last is that you don't pledge your services and you go against him. If this is the choice you make, you will lose your life. Instantly." Draco's mouth fell open and looked at her with revulsion.  


"I'll die, INSTANTLY?!" His voice raised and cracked on the last word. Aquaeria nodded and then smiled at Draco.  


"I am not worried about you though, I know you are going to make the right choices. I will let you know that your trial will be on the day that Harry awakens. Your bound together by the ancient laws of Magic and you and him are more alike than you know, but it is up to you to make the choice that you will be able to live with." Draco was looking back down at his hands and she saw worry creasing his face.  


"Now to keep your health up until then drink several cups of lily tea, which I will have them delivered to you by house elf. The reason why lily tea is so effective to you is because your magic comes from the lily flower. A flower representing purity and devotion and humility, however it is extremely toxic and will give you an amazing strength. I won't go into details on your powers, you will know what to do if you gain them."  


"Thank you for everything, and telling me what was to come." Draco stood up on steady legs and bowed to her. Aquaeria smiled and got up and returned the bow and let the young man out. She watched as he descended from the tower and smiled widely. She saw amazing things ahead for the young man if he could just break away from the darkness that over shadowed his family and bloom in a brilliant new light. However she did worry about if he would make the right decision. A possibility did exist that he would make his choice but the Bloodline Magic would still reject him if there was not pure intentions behind it.  


Draco rejoined his class and kept quiet all day as he just went through the motions, mulling over what Aquaeria said. He gave Pansy the cold shoulder as he accepted his lily tea at dinner and Blaise watched him diligently. When night fell and everyone was asleep, Draco laid in his bed completely awake. He got out of bed and grabbed his cloak and exited the Slytherin dorms and common rooms. He silently went to the Great Hall and slipped inside. Slowly he walked up the tables to the remaining coffin sitting center stage. Inside was Harry, still asleep and breathing slowly. Sitting down he looked at the boy inside and contemplating his choices. He couldn't believe that his life was going to be decided by what he wanted to do with his life.  


"So what do I do now Scarhead?" He asked softly and then got up with a confused look as he saw a cloth pinned to the back of the coffin. He circled to the back and lifted it off and quickly dropped it back down with a hand covering his mouth. Quickly he left and returned to his dorm and crawled back under his sheets, mind made up. Now it was time to prepare for his trial, and he would be lying if he wasn't scared to his bones, but he knew what he had to do.


	5. Harry Awakens and Draco's Trial

As the weeks progressed towards spring everyone noticed a shift in the atmosphere with Neville, Aquaeria and Draco. Neville and Aquaeria were stressed and on edge with spring getting closer with every day, staying close to Harry's coffin whenever they could. Draco however had his nose stuck in every Herbology book he could get his hands on. He was deep in his studies and ignored everyone around him, he also did a lot of physical training. Everyone was baffled by the blond's actions, it was like he was training and preparing for something important. Then the day came where everything erupted.  


Neville was eating lunch with his fellow Gryffindors and Blaise at his side and Aquaeria sitting beside Harry's coffin when they both shot ram rod straight. They shot out of their seats and bolted through the doors and down the main stairs. Teachers and students alike followed them, except for Draco who was stopped in his tracks. Blaise looked him and watched in horror as Draco's body convulsed and then vines sprouted out of his skin and his mouth, suspending him in midair. There were unblossomed lily blooms everywhere on the vines and the biggest one was above his mouth.  


"Draco!" Pansy and Blaise screamed and they watched as his grey blue eyes slip closed. They tried to get closer but the vines lashed out and kept them at bay. They decided they would keep watch over the blond until whatever was happening to the young aristocrat. Outside things were far worse than anyone could have expected. The Dark Mark was over the school and Voldemort and a horde of Death Eaters and creatures alike were behind him. Neville and Aquaeria made it down the slope of the yard before dark chains busted out of the ground and yanked them up into the air, trapping them in midair. They yanked on their limbs, but they couldn't free themselves.  


"Don't bother, they are made of negative energy and they are by anyone except for the caster." Voldemort chuckled and the two refrained Heirs glared at the man. " After what you did to dear Bellatrix, I did some research and found the most amazing things." Suddenly there were pulses of magic, strong pulses that shook the earth and caused the sky to darken. Everyone froze as a melody rang out with the pleasant chimes of cathedral bells. They watched as Harry's coffin appeared above them, extremely strong magic waves pulsing from it. As the melody came to an end, so did the magic pulses and everyone watched as ribbons of red, green, silver, and gold arched off the coffin and then came crushing back down, shattering the coffin into several shards. What was left was Harry and everyone watched with stolen breath as the boy floated down to the ground. His outfit had changed just like Neville's had, not only that, but he had sprouted wings out of his back. They were ruby and gold colored with silver tips and the wing span was immense. He was now wearing what looked like ballet slippers that wrapped all the way up to the middle of his thighs, the extra ribbon trailing back down to his ankles, a leotard without sleeves was the very under layer of his outfit, a coat with large sleeves that was red and lined in gold, it was very reminiscent of kimono sleeves and the neckline swooped from the base of each shoulder down to his waist, a black corset that came from the top of his hips to the middle of his ribs. It was decorated with silver clasps and the over skirt that flared out from the black corset was voluminous and was of heavy silk and satin that was red and a golden phoenix tail was designed on the back and it was parted at the front to show his legs. His hair was longer and was tied back in a simple pony tail. Perched on his forehead was a silver diadem with an emerald gem in the middle, also a golden tiara was perched in his head with ruby gems. The diadem was made up of silver snakes and the tiara was that of a golden phoenix, the eyes and at the tip of each tail was a ruby. He sunk down on the ground, knees meeting the soft grass and feathers floated around him softly giving the boy an ethereal look to him. His head was bowed and his eyes were unfocused as he stared at the ground.  


"He hasn't fully awakened yet." Neville said with a gasp and he renewed his fight to get free.  


"Well, well, well." Voldemort chuckled as he looked at the boy who had opposed him for all of his life. He would enjoy destroying this vision of hope and beauty, it was a pity really. "Such a pity to destroy such a beautiful creature, but I can't have you existing and opposing me any longer. Good bye, Harry Potter." Voldemort then drew his wand and started to chant. Aquaeria gasped as she recognized it and frantically looked to Harry but her eyes widened as she took in the flower that had sprouted up in front of Harry. It was a lily, but as it hadn't bloomed yet, she didn't know what color it would be.  


'Please be white, please be white!' She chanted inside of her mind as she watched as Harry reached out to the blossom and she watched as it bloomed. With a cry of happiness she sagged in the chains in relief. Delicate white petals spread open and one grazed Harry's fingertips. The ground shook again and many vines burst out of the ground and entangled all of Voldemort's men and creatures and the vines pulsed with an orange light. The men cried out that they couldn't move and they couldn't break free. Voldemort ignored him and released his spell, a black vortex shot towards Harry and everyone screamed out. In a blink of an eye a figure appeared in front of Harry and thrust out a hand.  


"Lily!" A giant lily materialized in front of the figure and opened it's petals and absorbed the spell before breaking apart and floating off. Voldemort looked aghast as he watched as hi spell was absorbed like it was nothing by a giant flower. He looked at the figure in front of him and a sneer cut across his face as he realized who the figure was.  


"Draco Malfoy, what a pleasure." He gritted out and he clenched his fists. Draco stood in front of them wearing a white leotard with no sleeves and thigh high white boots. The over skirt was off center, the highest part over his left hip and it's lowest point was halfway down his right calf, the skirt looking like it was made of lily petals. His hair was longer, now reaching all the way down to the ground and was braided. On his head sat a flower crown made of lilies. All in all he was a vision of white and purity and serenity.  


Draco turned to Harry and that's when Harry looked up, his green eyes now clear and he gave a few flaps of his wings and rose a few inches off the ground looking at Draco expectantly. Draco kneeled down placed his hand over his heart and tilted his head to the side, exposing his vulnerable neck.  


"I here by swear my loyalty and my life to protect yours." Draco said with his eyes shut and Harry smiled and touched his fingertips to Draco's exposed neck and lines of red and green raced down his skin and the crests of Gryffindor and Slytherin appeared at Draco's hip where the skirt was at the highest right over his hip. Getting up he faced Voldemort again, but kept his head turned towards Harry. "Are you settled now?" He asked and the hovering raven smiled.  


"More so than I was, I know what to do now, cast the scattered soul enchantment, then kill his snake." Draco nodded and started chanting in a low voice.  


"If you think I am just going to stand around and let you do what you want, you are mistaken." As Voldemort tried to move, Draco jerked his hand up as he chanted and vines thrusted out of the ground and bound his feet and hands. Finishing his chant they watched as Voldemort glowed and gasped for breath. Reaching up he loosed up a lily and smiled. Whipping his arm out the lily transformed into a smooth whip. He then brought up his other hand, which then everyone realized that his hands had elbow length white gloves on, he blew on the glove and it turned black. With a few flicks of his wrist the whip sailed through the air and latched onto something under Voldemort's cloak and with a smile and a twirling yank, Draco extracted Nagini. With another yank he yanked the snake over to him and he clenched the head in his fist. They watched as the snake writhed before falling limp and the head turning to ashes in Draco's grip. Voldemort screamed and violently thrashed in the vine's grip trying everything he could to get out. Draco blew on his glove again and the black faded back to untouched white.  


"Your turn Harry." Harry nodded and lifted his hand, the sleeve falling back to reveal golden arm cuffs.  


"By my ethereal command, sword of Gryffindor to my hand!" There was a slice of air and a pop and the sword appeared in Harry's hand. "Now sword of Gryffindor, change to the staff!" Everyone watched as the sword handle lengthened and the blade arched up and curved into a circle, a bell forming in the middle of the circle and wings coming out from the sides. They watched as two magic circles formed below Harry, one red with the crest of Gryffindor and the other green with the crest of Slytherin. He watched the writhing figure below him with one glowing red eye and one glowing green.  


"No after all of this time, all of the plans, I WILL NOT LET ONE WRETCHED BRAT END ME!!!" The man screamed and Harry closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.  


"I pity you." He said sadly and he tilted the staff forward so that the bell in the middle rang. Voldemort stopped thrashing and the ground rumbled before it split open and boney hands clasped around his ankles and flames roared up, burning the vines away and pulling the man down before the ground sealed up again. The magic seals below Harry faded and his eyes went back to his normal emerald green and the staff shrank to a small hairpin and Harry clipped it onto his ponytail hair tie. Fluttering down, his outfit changed back to his school robes but his wings and hair were the same. Draco transformed back to his school robes as well, his long hair staying and lilies blooming down along it. The chains holding Neville and Aquaeria disappeared and they came over to the pair. Aquaeria hugged Draco and was crying. Neville supported Harry as the boy's knees buckled.  


"I'm so happy you passed your trial!" Aquaeria gushed into Draco's shoulder and he hugged her back with a smile.  


"Thank you, it wasn't easy at all trying to convince Magic that I deserved it, but I did."  


"Way to go Harry, you killed Voldemort." Neville patted him on the back and Harry smiled.  


"Thanks, but I have a feeling that he was not the worst evil that is out there." Harry looked up at the afternoon sky. "Is it still lunch time, I'm starving." Neville laughed and nodded and escorted Harry back inside.


	6. A Rose By Any Other Name...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear all my beloved readers,
> 
> I am so sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, I had some work changes, personal issues, and all around hard time writing this chapter for you. I have written and rewritten this chapter for all of you because I just didn't like how it was coming out and you all deserve my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter and more will be on the way, without the long wait I promise.

Aquaeria looked at the mess of vines and the creatures and people entangled in them.

  


"What about them?" She gestured to the vines and Draco snorted.

  


"Leave them, the vines paralyze them, the authorities can pick them up." Draco turned around and walked up to the castle. The rest of the school year was uneventful to say the least. And at the start of the new year when everyone was sitting there were many changes. Charlie Weasley was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher since Hagrid was tasked with a peace errand to the giants. Aquaeria, Neville, and Harry had stayed in the castle over the summer, both being taught their powers and they were sat at their tables, Draco at Harry's side and Blaise at Neville's. Aquaeria came up beside Harry and smiled down at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Blaise's mother and Draco's mother were both having the first dinner with their children. Harry had really began to look to Aquaeria as a mother figure himself.

  
The doors to the Great Hall busted open and a woman swept through. She was wearing an extravagant gown and her lips were stained a blood red and her eyes kept switching colors.

  


"My, my, my how exciting. You honestly thought that you could take the most powerful of family magic away from me?" Aquaeria clenched her fist and tightened her grip on Harry's shoulder.

  


"Prisma." She growled out and stepped up to square off against the new woman.

  


"My, my, my Aqueria how have you grown. Last time I had seen you, you had been grabbing at the hems of the younger Lady Prince's skirts."

  


"You are not welcome here, leave." She growled at the woman with a snarl.

  


"Oh my, such poor manners. I guess I will just have to take your magic as punishment."

  


"You have already taken the magic of several families and species, you've also killed to get what you want, when will you ever be happy?!" Prisma chuckled haughtily and Draco stepped in front of Harry, not liking where this was going.

  


"Oh darling, how adorable you are saying such things to me. I am the greatest witch of all time and you my dear will be the first of this generation to feel my wrath, just like your beloved adopted family, the Prince's. Poor family, died one way or another." She laughed haughtily and Aquaeria clenched her fists. Severus didn't know why but a cold chill went down his spine as he heard those words. He also felt his feet move around the teacher's table and face off against Prisma.

  


"I must request that you leave, this is a school not a battle ground." He said and Prisma narrowed her eyes in glee and swept over to him and reached out to him with a glowing hand.

  


"You will be the first, I should have drained your Blood Magic when I had the chance, but that meddlesome sister of yours..." She trailed off and her eyes sparkled with magic and Aquaeria darted forward with a yell. However everything stopped in a flurry of rose petals as the glowing hand met a shield shaped like a rose. Holding the shield was a woman with long flowing black hair, glittering black eyes and a burn on the left side of her face. Prisma's eyes widened as she looked at the woman in front of her.

  


"Sevenna Prince, how did you survive the Fiend Fire?!" She yelled and stepped back to look the woman over better. The woman was dressed like a midevial prince with a black tunic and breeches, she had red jeweled broach in the shape of a rose holding a red cape and the clothes had the patterns of vines with thorns and red roses. She wore black gloves and boots with a very stylized rose with a silver 'P' on it.

  


"That's my secret Prisma, we had gotten word of your intention to visit from the last surviving Lupin and Black." She said as she smirked. "My brother decided to be the scapegoat for us and took the biggest fall while I hid during the attack. One thing we did make sure of was that Aquaeria would stay safe." Sevenna smiled at Aquaeria as she ended her explanation. "Go home Prisma, and don't come back, you know what my shield is capable of and that you can't break it." Prisma huffed and hid behind the fan.

  


"I will retreat for now, but don't think your shield can save you forever. I will reclaim the Blood Magic that was taken away from me." She folded the fan and turned around and walked out of the castle. Sevenna sighed and then turned to Severus.

  


"Oh dear brother, look what has become of you, you don't even look like yourself anymore." Severus started and looked at the woman incredulously

.  


"I don't have a sister, and this is how I always have looked." He said as he scowled and the woman frowned.

  


"Oh of course you're still bound by the rewritten chains, there is only one way to break them though." Aquaeria stepped forward and clasped her hands to her chest.

  


"You don't mean the right of passage? What if he doesn't pass?" She said worriedly and Sevenna smiled.

  


"My brother is as noble and true as any prince, he will not fail." Severus stepped back away from them.

  


"I will not be a part of any of this." He said and Sevenna frowned, and raised her shield.

  


"Sorry brother, it's for your own good. By the power of the Roses, and the force of the Princes, I invoke the power of your blood to undo the dark forces that bind you." She chanted and her shield glowed before a rumbling shook the ground and thorned vines shot up and Severus was encased in a glass looking red rose. He was in a crouched over position and the robes he had been wearing had been shredded into ribbons and floated around him. Sevenna looked up at the rose and sighed.

  


"So you think this will work?" Aquaeria asked as she stood beside the woman.

  


"Only time will tell. The rose is still as sweet as the day it blooms." With that sentence she was covered in whirlwind of rose petals and then faded seconds later. Now the woman was dressed in a flowing red and black gown that had dark green thorned vines on it and her long black hair tumbled down her shoulders in waves. With her new outfit, everyone could see that the burn marks ran all down the left side of her body. Everyone watched the two women embrace and laugh.

  


"I missed you so much Sevenna, I can't wait to resume my studies under you."

  


"And I can't wait to hear all what has happened during my absence. Now let's resume our daily lives."

  


"And what are we going to do without a Potions professor?" Albus said angrily as he marched around the table to the two women.

  


"Albus." Sevenna narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "I think you'll find my skills in potions will be enough to satisfy the position. However you keep your darkness filled hands and heart away from my family." She said before she swept out of the Great Hall, and not for the first time in a full year, Harry wondered what was truly going on.


	7. The Queen is Found

As the year progressed Lady Sevenna, as she had everyone call her, was very effeciant at the Potions position. She was very strict, but also had a playful side to her that made the classes fun. She was quite fond of having Aquaeria in her classes and would teach her spells that they had never seen before while they made their potions. She also would be seen teaching Draco how to use his whip more efficiently and even use this new skills even better than he already could.

"She's quite impressive isn't she?" Ron asked Harry one day as they sat below the shade of the willow and watched as Draco practiced with Sevenna. She was commanding him gently and Draco repeated her instructions to the best of his ability and would strike her shield. It was amazing that the shield no matter how often it was struck, would never scratch or dent.

"She really is, I wonder if it's true that her and Snape are siblings though." He said and Sevenna called for practice to be done. She came over, sweat barely brushing against her brow.

"Why do you call him that? Snape isn't his last name, hell even Tobias is not is middle name. The only thing he kept before the Great Sundering was his first name, and he was lucky to keep that." Sevenna said as she bent down and fetched an apple from the bag she brought.

"If Severus Tobias Snape isn't his name than what is it? Also what is the Great Sundering?" Harry asked, as he handed her a glass of lemonade.

"Well twenty five years ago the bells of the Prince Chapel rang out in joy as they gave the blessings to a baby girl and boy. Those twins names were Sevenna Jewella Prince, and Severus Lovevine Prince. These two were bestowed the power of the Sacred Rose Shield, the shield that can never be penetrated, and the Sacred Rose Sword, the sword that can never break. They were sacred artifacts of the Prince legacy, born to be wed off to the Gryffindor line and given the responsibility to take care of the Gryfindor heir." Harry flushed at that last part and looked up at her through his eyelashes. Her dresses that she preferred had a low bust line and the skirts drew up to expose her legs up to half her thighs. Her figure was shapely and robust with a very womanly hourglass figure. She was a very beautiful woman and the burn that covered the left side of her body didn't diminish her beauty at all, especially with her voluminous black curls and sparkling black eyes.

"So I have to wed you?" He asked shyly and a smirk played at her lips.

"Or Severus, and trust me, once he gets his memories and appearance you'll have a hard choice."

"I doubt that, have you seen yourself Lady Sevenna?" Ron said with a lecherous smile that earned him a cuff upside the head with a rather large book from Hermione. "What, Mione, it's true!" She gave him a stink eye and a huff before burring her head in the book she cuffed him with.

"That doesn't excuse you for being a pig." She bit out and Harry covered his smile in his hand. It was times like these that made all the weird things that happened around him seem not so bad.

"Ah, to be so young, trust me boy, the novel wears off." Sevenna said with a laugh and she stiffened and looked off to the horizon.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as Draco too tensed and looked off in the same direction as Sevenna.

"The roses tell me Prisma is coming this way, quick into the castle!" She urged them and they shot to their feet and ran across the yard, they weren't the only ones as Neville and Aquaeria were also herding students inside. They all gathered in the Great Hall and soon the teachers had joined them.

"I thought that Prisma couldn't break your shield so why has Prisma returned?" Aquaeria asked Lady Sevenna after she had called forward her shield and her outfit changed to the prince-like outfit.

"It's true the shield can not be broken, but it can be drained of it's power. However weapons that can do that are far and few in between. She must have found one." Sevenna explained as she took a position at the front of the room.

Soon enough Prisma was waltzing through the doors with a man by her side. He was holding a broad sword in the shape of a fang and he was broad himself with an iron mask over his face. Sevenna stepped forward and Prisma laughed as she unfolded her fan.

"Hello again Sevenna, may I introduce my new friend? His name is Venom and I have paid him quite a lot of money to make sure you stop breathing, oh isn't that fun?" She laughed and waved her fan forward and Venom charged, as did Sevenna and she met his broad sword with her shield. She heard the hiss of the blade against her shield and she grimaced. She flinched as he hit her shield multiple times and she saw smoke rising from her shield and she knew that the blade was eating through her shield. With another hit he threw her back and she fell on the ground and there was a large crash and everyone looked in front of them. There stood Narcissa Malfoy and Solstice Zambini, each had their eyes trained on Prisma.

"Are you sure Narcissa?" Solstice asked and the woman nodded.

"She has a very unique scent, I could never forget it." Narcissa said as she advanced on Prisma.

"Very well then, we will get her back today then. Lustamous!" Red wind encircled Solstice and it shredded the beautiful gown she had been wearing, leaving behind what looked like a black bikini, the edges to the top scalloped into sharp points and the bottoms coming up high on her hips. She had thigh high black boots on and a long skinny black tail tipped with a golden spade. She had black leathery bat wings that were gold lined and horns that curved out of her temples. Her nails had lengthened and her eyes had turned golden and slitted. She ran forward and got in front of Venom. "Hi handsome, play with me instead." She grinned and the man swung the sword down and she caught it between her middle and her pointer fingers. That's when Harry noticed she had black metal braces on her arms. Solstice smiled sultry as the man was trying with all his might to force the sword down. She flicked her thumb in and broke the blade in half then her tail wrapped around his thigh and then threw him across the room, where he smashed into the wall and made a sizable dent. He didn't get back up and Solstice advanced on Prisma.

"Where is she?!" Narcissa barked and Prisma smirked and looked at the enraged blonde.

"Where's who?" She simpered and Narcissa growled, the sound startling and loud in the room.

"Don't play coy, I can smell her on you. WHERE IS GENEVIEVE POTTER?!" Narcissa screamed as she thrust out her palm and there was a star in it. "Cancer!" She made an arc with her hand and a blue black ring appeared around her and she was standing inside a constellation. There was a flash of light and Narcissa was standing there in short kimono, the hem flared at her knees and furisode sleeves, old style wooden platform sandals. There were white furry ears on her head and a fluffy white tail, she had fangs and claws. Her eyes were bright blue. Prisma's face turned nasty as she looked as Narcissa.

"How did you escape the spell that I used to drain your family's Blood Magic?!" She snarled and Narcissa grinned and they saw her sniff the air.

"I'll tell you that, if you show me where Genevieve Potter is." Prisma smiled and waved her hand and a crystal jutted up from the ground.

"Here, I will show you the end of your beloved Genevieve Potter. Then I will have her blood and the Gryffindor Kingdom will be mine!" She cackled and an image of a woman appeared in the crystal. She had long hair that was the same color as Harry's and vibrant hazel eyes. It was styled in a classic style princess curls and she wore a red and gold corset, flowing skirts in blood red that was shorter in the front and longer in the back. she had armored gold boots and gold braces. She was running and then her knee gave out and sank down to her knees. Seconds later she was surrounded by a ton of monsters made of crystal. "Say good bye to the Solaris Queen of the Gryffindor line." Prisma cackled and everyone watched as the monsters closed in.


	8. The Queen Returns

"Genevieve, hold on!" Narcissa shouted as they watched as Genevieve's appearance flickered and then everyone gasped as her appearance settled into that of James Potter. 

"It can't be...James Potter?!" McGonagal gasped out and Harry stood up, eyes now glued to the crystal. 

"Shit! Narcissa! Narcissa ran over and clasped hands with Solstice. 

"Entramous!" They chorused and pointed at the crystal. They were sucked into the crystal, everyone watched as they landed next to James. 

"Narcissa!" The blonde nodded and waves of water rose up around her. As the waves rose Solstice knelt in front of James. He was thin and he looked so tired and miserable. he also was covered in injuries. "Hang in there Genevieve, here I gathered this for you over the years." As Solstice put her hands together the waves of water finally died down and what was left was a giant, massive, towering dog. It was pure white except for a patch of blue, black, and purple that shifted on it's back. In the middle of that patch was a constellation. James finally looked up at Solstice as she separated her hands and a large glowing orb was in between them. 

"Solstice, is that really you? I'm not dreaming this time right?" He asked in a soft voice and Solstice smiled at the man. 

"It was you who dyed Narcissa's fur pink third year." She said and the dog's head whipped down to them. 

"So it was you, you little bitch!" Narcissa's voice came out of the muzzle as she batted the monsters away from them with a swipe of her paw. "You little wretch, just you wait, I'll have my revenge on you for that!" She swept more monsters away with her tail. James perked up at his companions words. 

"Solstice! It really is you, and damn you that was supposed to remain a secret!" He laughed and took the glowing orb from Solstice's hands. 

"I told you once back then, the truth always comes into the light." Solstice chuckled and stood up. "Now drink that concentrated magic up and let's get outta this hell hole, your son is waiting for your return." James looked up in surprise. 

"Harry's alive?! Is he okay, has he been eating right? Does he have a lot of friends? Oh Goddess he doesn't have any enemies does he? Has he been getting good grades? Is he as handsome or beautiful as I predicted?" With each question James had gotten to his knees and hovered over Solstice. She chuckled and Harry had to flush in embarrassment. 

"You were only with him for such a short time, and yet you are every bit the mother you should be." She said and backed away from James. 

"I can't help it, he's been one of three thoughts I've had since I have been trapped here." James said as he looked down into the ball of magic with a look of despair before getting a look of determination. "Right, let's get the hell gone." He closed his eyes and then the ball of magic split and raced up James' arms before settling into his skin. His appearance flickered and once again there was the woman they had once seen. She was now fully healed and filled back out and she had a grin on her face. "Now that's what I'm talkin about!" She crowed and gold tiped red wings flared out behind her and she took a running start before flapping them and launching into the air. The dog Narcissa sat back on her haunches as she eyed Genevieve. 

"I should bat you out of the air, brat." She said pulling her lips back to show off huge rows of teeth as long as Genevieve was tall. 

"Sword of Gryffindor, by my ethereal command, come to my hand!" She chanted in response with a hand thrusted up. Harry watched as the hairpin that the sword had become flew from his hair and through the crystal and into Genevieve's hand. "Change to a broad sword!" She commanded and the blade listened to her commands, the handle lengthening to as long as her arm, the blade widened to twice her size and as long as she was tall. 

"Shit, Solstice, catch!" Narcissa yelped and lept into the air and Solstice laughed a full bellied laugh as she too took off into the air to catch the small dog Narcissa had become. 

"Hell Fire Revelation!" Genevieve cried and she dove down and slammed the blade into the ground, instantly white fire broke out on the surface and burned everything within a large radius. Once the magic fire flames went down Solstice flew down close to Genevieve. 

"Damn it Genevieve, warn a galactic dog first would you?!" Narcissa cried out and jumped out of Solstice's arms and waves rose up and seconds later fell again to reveal Narcissa in her human skin, white ears twitching violently. 

"Sorry Cissy, it's been so long since I've been even close to full strength. Now let's get out of here before they reform." She looked around at the crystal shards that had been the monsters. 

"They reform?" Solstice asked as she tilted forward while still in midair, eyeing the shards as they started to tremble. Genevieve looked disgusted down at the shards. 

"They always do." She took Narcissa's hand and looked at her. "Can we leave now, I want to see my son." Narcissa smiled and nodded her head then looked at Solstice. 

"Of course, Solstice, if you would." Solstice's attention flipped from the shards to the other two women in her presence. 

"Oh, of course, one second." She closed her eyes and her tail twitched behind her. She opened her eyes and grinned. "Found it, let's go home." She took Genevieve's other hand and then she pointed to a spot off in the north sky. "Together now dears!" 

"Exitavomous!" All three women said as one and there was a flash of light and then they were all standing in the Great Hall. Genevieve spun around with her arms out wide, everyone in the area ducking under, or in Solstice's case over, the sword of Gryffindor. 

"I'm back in the normal world!" She cried out happily before her eyes landed on Prisma's screwed up furious face. "Prisma." She glared at the woman and her wings puffed out behind her and she hefted the broad sword up onto her shoulders, getting ready to swing. "Give me one second, I am going to barbecue you for the torment you put me through!" She yelled and Prisma snapped her fingers, disappearing from the room. 

"Just you wait Genevieve, I will have your blood and your kingdom will be mine. Your freedom means nothing!" Prisma's voice boomed in the room and Genevieve lifted the sword up. 

"Just you try it you hag!" She boomed back before changing the sword back to the size of a normal sword. 

"Genevieve!" Genevieve turned and soon she had her arms full of Sevenna who clung to her. "I've missed you so much, I had thought you had died." Genevieve hugged her back with a smile. 

"Nah, you know I am too strong for that, now where is my son?" Sevenna ripped herself out of her arms and looked at her worriedly. 

"Genevieve, a lot has happened since you left, a lot has changed and things aren't as they should be..." She trailed off as Harry stepped forward and looked at Genevieve. "For one, you are known to the world as James Potter, not Genevieve, and you were also known as Harry's father." Sevenna said and she watched as mother and son looked at each other with wariness. 

"Well, that complicates things a lot doesn't it?" She asked before sighing, then smiled as she got down on her knees in front of Harry so he could look down at her. "Harry, I can't even begin to imagine how confusing this is. I want you to know, you don't have to think of me as your parent, whether mother or father, until you are ready. I won't force myself on you to try and get you to accept me. But I will be here to support you and answer any questions you may have. Just know that you were the single reason I have survived this long, just thinking of seeing my precious son again kept me going. I didn't say that to pressure you, but to let you know that you are very important to me. I love you Harry, and I hope with time, you will come to love me as well." Genevieve said as she smiled up at him. Harry did the only thing he could think of at the time with all the confusing revelations, he collapsed into her arms and started to cry. She held him gently and stroked his hair as she let him cry into her.


	9. The Past Told

After Harry was done crying they separated and stood up.  


"All right now?" Genevieve asked and Harry nodded. "Good, now let's settle back into normal and relax, we shouldn't have anymore problems for a while." She said and then exited the room. 

It was a few days later when Harry found her down on the sandy beaches of the lake. She was staring at the rippling waves with sad eyes and a sad smile. Her hair was gently blowing in the breeze and her pants ruffled as well. She was dressed in a sleeveless top that stopped right under her breasts and her pants turned shear half way through her thighs, golden sandals on her feet. Her wings were resting limply behind her.  


"Hello Genevieve, I was wondering if I could ask you my questions now." She turned to him and smiled, then patted the sand next to her.  


"Sure come sit with me. I will answer everything to the best of my ability." Harry settled beside her and looked out onto the lake with her.  


"So are you my mother or my father?" He asked first and she gave a chuckle.  


"Starting off with a hard one are you? I am your mother, I am the one who gave birth to you all those years ago. However with the Great Sundering part two and Lod Voldemort so close together the past got rewritten, everything bled together til the true past got covered up and lies took it's place. I have been informed by Narcissa on what everyone believes what happened. It is very different from what I know to have passed." She said as she looked down at Harry.  


"Okay, so how can you be male and female? I saw you had turned male in the crystal."  


"Oh that's easy, it's because we have a large enough magic source in our body to make the change. In fact anyone with a large enough reserve of magic can switch between the genders, some in fact stay in between the genders. I was born male, but when my majority came and I got my wings, I switched to being female and never went back. I only turn back to male when I am depleted of magic."  


"Oh so I can change genders too?" Genevieve nodded and then tilted an eyebrow up.  


"Yes, you do have the capabilities, although I wouldn't try it without training. You might get stuck in between like so many other cocky people."  


"Ok, so if you were my mother, who was my father? Wait it wasn't Severus was it, I know people from our family were supposed to marry into his family!" Harry started panicking and Genevieve started to full out laugh.  


"No, your father was not Severus, it was another man. His name was Lilian, and he was a Siren."  


"What's a Siren?" Harry asked and Genevieve looked fondly at the lake.  


"Sirens are much like mermaids, only mermaids are fresh water creatures, Sirens come from the sea and they can use their voice to bewitch anyone who listens. Lilian never used his voice on me however, and our meeting was by complete accident. I met him the summer right before my fifth year of Hogwarts, he had been up by the surface and I had seen him. At first he had ducked back under the waves, but I waited and sang songs of my own. Eventually he came back to the surface and we talked all day. While I went to school we wrote letters back and forth. In my eighth year I broke things off with Severus, because we were dating at the time, and then I told my grandparents. They really didn't approve, but they didn't have a choice in who I mated. We mated and a few years later we had you. It was such a wonderful time of our lives." She sighed wistfully and Harry looked down at his hands. "I know you probably have heard this but you have your father's eyes, as beautiful as the moon rising over the ocean."  


"Yeah, I have heard that, different context though."  


"So what did happen in the past?" Harry asked and Genevieve leaned back on her hands.  


"Well back then the families still had their Blood Magic, well except for the Malfoy's. The Black's with the power of the galaxy, the Lupin's with the power of the werewolves, Lovegood with the power of the fantasy fae, Weasley's had the power of dragons, and of course there was both the Zambini family and Prince family. We all were peaceful and happy, the Longbottoms were in charge of the grounds back then so it was completely beautiful as well. I was told when I was ten that I would be going to Hogwarts the next year to meet the Prince twins and get to know them in order to choose my fiance. So being the good boy that I was I went and got to know them and many more fantastic friends over the course of three years. When I turned fourteen I hit my majority, quite early for our family, and I gained the ability to change genders. Well I decided I wanted to be female and went back to school. It was obviously a shock for my friends and future partner. Then as I told you I met Lilian my fifth year and started to fall in love. Well I also started courting with Severus to please my family. Eighth year I couldn't stand not being true to my heart anymore and broke it off with Severus. I mated with Lilian after graduation and took over ruling the Gryffindor Kingdom. It was two years later that I had become pregnant with you."  


"We have a Kingdom?" Harry asked and Genevieve chuckled and nodded.  


"Yes we do, and someday you will sit on it's thrown, if that's what you want of course. Now, as I was saying, when I was pregnant with you that's when Prisma and Voldemort started acting. Narcissa planted herself within the enemy lines and became pregnant with Draco. When she heard that Prisma was advancing on the Black family after already taking the Blood Magic of the Lupin and Lovegood families, she fled to the Gryffindor Kingdom with Solstice as her guide in order to give birth peacefully. When Prisma took the Black's Blood Magic the magic wards around the kingdom protected Narcissa from losing her Blood Magic. We both knew the fighting had to stop and that Prisma needed to be defeated once and for all. So I reached out to the remaining Blood Magic families and asked them to stand with me for one final attack on Hogwarts' grounds. I left you with Lilian and made my way to the castle. What happened next, I never would have predicted. We met Prisma on the Hogwarts' grounds and fought her and her minions. During the battle Lilian had raced to my side, told me he had left you with a mutual friend, Lily, and came to my side. Well Prisma took advantage of my love for him and killed him right in front of me. In my grief I did something completely stupid. I accessed a power in the Sword of Gryffindor that I shouldn't have."  


"There is such a power?"  


"It's not there anymore, I split it from the sword and hid it in the Cave of Treasure that is within the boundaries of the Kingdom of Gryffindor. Do you know what they called Godric Gryffindor and everyone who wields the sword?" Genevieve asked and Harry shook his head. "We are called the Harbinger of Destruction and Creation. All because of the powers we can access from the Sword of Gryffindor. The powers are the Sword, which is its normal form, The Staff, which you have used from what I have heard, and the forbidden power, The Glaive. I used the Glaive to rewrite time and to give us a new time to prepare and hopefully defeat Prisma, but if I had known this would have happened I would have never done so."  


"You were the one the rewrote time?!" Harry exclaimed and looked at Genevieve with surprise.  


"I asked for it while putting all of my power into the Glaive. I shouldn't have survived, when you use the Glaive you put your all into it and you tear apart the world leaving nothing left. That's why we are called the Harbinger of Destruction. But I guess the Glaive had something else in mind and left me alive. Prisma captured me after that and fled to regain her powers. She was also tiring to tire and break me so I would willingly tell her where the Kingdom of Gryffindor was."  


"How come she doesn't know where it is?"  


"Because the last time the Glaive was used, it was used right after the Staff. The Staff was used to protect and seal away the Gryffindor Kingdom, the only way to it is that you must be guided there by someone of the blood who was born there. Then the Glaive was used to rip the Blood Line magic from Prisma and make her weak, all while destroying everything within miles of the Kingdom."  


"Who used the Glaive before you?"  


"Only one person, Godric's daughter Gloriosa Gryffindor. She used in the first part of the Great Sundering. But that's another story for another time. Any more questions?" She asked and he shook his head.  


"Not right now, I want to process everything that you have told me so far." She smiled and fell back against the sand.  


"Probably for the best, this world has been twisted and distorted. Some of it by my hands, some by other hands, best to untangle the web before adding more. But for it's worth, I am sorry you got stuck with those horrid muggles. If only you had stayed within Gryffindor Kingdom..." Harry looked to see a deep frown etched on her face and her fire red bangs covering her eyes.  


"Well you can't change the past, you just have to move on." She lifted her head to look at Harry in the face.  


"You're right, although I do wonder about something." Harry hummed and laid back against the sand next to his....mother.  


"What's that?"  


"How ever did Narcissa ever make a child with that creep Lucius Malfoy, she couldn't stand him back in school." Narcissa's face then loomed over them, silver blonde hair cascading over her shoulder.  


"With the lights off, a gag, and a sack over his face." She deadpanned and Genevieve cracked up with a howling laugh and Harry flushed completely red. "Bloody sod thought I was being kinky when really I couldn't stand to see his face." Genevieve had at this point rolled onto her sides and was snorting in her laughter. Harry turned onto his belly and pushed himself to his knees.  


"I could have done without that information." He muttered and a velvet smooth voice chimed in beside the tree a few feet behind them.  


"As I could have Potter." Harry's eyes widened as his emerald eyes found glittering black.


	10. Restored Lake

"Severus, you're awake." Genevieve looked at him with a serene smile after her laughing fit, and Harry could not believe that this was the same man. He looked nothing before, he was dressed just like his sister was when she transformed into her fighting outfit only the coloring was different. His face was no longer gaunt, but youthful and his hair was no longer limp and hung around his face but was soft and shiny looking pulled back at his nape. Even his hooked nose was different, while it still had a small hook to it, it was no where as pronounced as it had been. What had stayed the same was those deep glittering eyes that had seen too many horrors.

"Yes, I have awaken, and I have already given my sister and ear full for her stupidity, now it seems I have to do the same for you." He glared down at her, which she did return the look with a sheepish grin. "I can't believe you did something as stupid as rewrite time itself. You had no idea if things would end up worse then what they had been right then and there." He frowned and looked away from her. "In some aspects it had, tell me can you feel him again?" Genevieve's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands.

"No, when you use that kind of magic, you pay a price. He was my price." She said softly and looked away, a tear running down her cheek. Severus sighed and sat down next to her and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Those two words hung with so much emotion that Harry could just about choke on the sorrow. He got up and dusted off his robes and stepped closer to the water to stretch his wings out.

"So Severus, do you have any intention of courting my son?" Genevieve asked softly so Harry wouldn't over hear her.

"No. Sevenna is more than a match for him, I would not be."

"How do you figure?" Narcissa asked and they jumped, completely forgetting that she had been there.

"Well for one, I am old enough to be his father, another I have been romantically involved with his mother. Not exactly the best way to start a courtship." Severus said and he wrinkled his nose. Narcissa snorted in amusement.

"The age thing is of little consequence and you know that, if it was a problem it would be because of the misconception of muggles. They do not know that we witches and wizards live for far longer than they do. As for the other part, that is a bit tricky. It would mainly come down to if Harry could over look that bit, after all it's not like you slept with her." Both Severus' and Genevieve's faces turned red after that and Narcissa gasped. "You DID?!"

"NO! No, we never did that together!" Shrieked Genevieve while rapidly shaking her head and waving her hands. "Severus was nothing but a complete gentleman during our courtship. It's why I would trust him with Harry, had he been anything else I would have my sword at his neck."  


Severus cast an uneasy eye at Genevieve.  


"Glad I meet expectations, I know what you can do when you get angry enough." Genevieve gave him a mischievous grin while standing up. They watched as Harry took off into the sky, a magic circle appearing above him with the Gryffindor crest and he passed through it, his robes exchanged out for a red harem style pants, and a sleeveless red band around his chest, golden sandals on his feet.  


"Oh he's already learned how to change into flight clothes!" She said and they watched as a streak of white crossed their view and stopped in front of Harry. It was Draco, transformed into his Blood Line Magic clothes, sitting on a broom side saddle. He hovered for a while talking to the red clothed boy, smiles and smirks on Draco's side and a red face and shaking head on Harry's side. All of a sudden Harry went still, Draco shouted at him as he drifted down to the lake's surface. Genevieve, Severus, and Narcissa all rushed to the edge of the lake as well. They sensed a large well spring of magic coming from Harry and the lake was pulsing with the need to devour that magic. The magic circle of Gryffindor appeared again along with the Slytherin one and Harry's clothes morphed again to the same outfit he had been wearing when he had first emerged from the crystal coffin. He gently hovered over the lake, his shoes just brushing the surface of the water before his wings gently lowered him down onto the magic circles on his knees.  


"He's beautiful, is that his full magic form?" Narcissa asked quietly, noticing how her son kept focus on Harry without fail, one hand hovering near his mouth.  


"It is, last time we saw this, he sent Voldemort to the bowls of hell with just a tilt of a staff." Severus whispered, his eyes glued to the ethereal beauty on the surface of the lake. They all watched as Harry placed his fingers on the surface of the lake and tilted his head back. Lines of blue, gold, green, silver, and red shot up out of the circle and then arched back down and plowed into the lake, lighting it up in a bright light. When the light faded the lake was crystal clear and glittering in the sunlight. Suddenly the mermaids started jumping out of the water and their voices rung out in a joyous laughter. They looked vastly different, faces young and beautiful, skin tones as healthy and vibrant and diverse as any humans, and their scales ranged from every color in the rainbow. Draco looked on in shock at the transformed water dwellers and then noticed that Harry was falling back, his eyes shut.  


"Harry!" He tried to sweep down and grab him but a giant rose caught him, it was on top of a giant bridge of thorny vines. The vines retracted and so did the rose towards the shore. Draco flew over to the adults and Harry.  


"Good catch Severus, guess you really are a prince, catching falling damsels and everything." Genevieve said with a snicker and Severus rolled his eyes. He had acted on instinct when he had felt Harry's magic plummet. They looked at the youth asleep inside of the giant red rose.  


"He's more impressive up close." Narcissa said as she examined the lavishly clothed boy and a splash near the shore drew their attention. Sitting on the shore was a mermaid, her pale skin sparkled with left over water drops on her skin, blue shells covering her breasts, long blue hair was miraculously dry and held out of her face with pearls and shells. She had sparkling green eyes and a sweet smile on her face.  


"Hello, is the Blessed Queen alright?" They all looked at her with surprise as her voice was beautiful above water as it was below.  


"The Blessed Queen?" They parroted back and the mermaid gestured with slim fingers to Harry.  


"Yes, the Blessed Queen. A Blessed Queen is someone with not just one Blood Line Magic, but two or more. And what's so interesting is that he has two very powerful ones at his control. Please let him know how thankful we are for him returning our magic back to us and restoring our home." She smiled an slipped back into the water, joining the other mermaids in their joy.  


"A Blessed Queen, I have never heard of such a thing before." Narcissa said and Severus shook his head as well.  


"Neither have I, and I have read my fair share of dusty old tomes, before and after the rewrite." Genevieve hummed in thought.  


"I think I have seen one entry about it in the castle's archives, but I would have to travel back to the Gryffindor Lands to get the information. I don't feel right about leaving Harry here, and Prisma is still out there." Narcissa looked at Genevieve's uneasy face. She couldn't blame the woman, even if Gryffindors were known for their bravery, she spent so many years in captivity and constant combat. It was understandable that she wanted a break to recharge and ground herself back into everyday life. Genevieve perked up suddenly with a smile. "Wait, my cousins were about two when I left for the war, they should still be in Gryffindor Lands, I would just need to contact them through a mirror!"  


"So we can still get the information, just through a mirror? How would that work?" Draco asked and Genevieve winked at him.  


"Why tell you when I can show you? We just need the night of the full moon. And if I am not wrong, that's tonight." She smiled and looked at her son. "And my son could see the land he was born to as well. I can't wait to take him back there." She smiled at her sleeping son and noticed the elegant clothing had reverted back to his school robes.  


"Wait, if you left Harry in the Gryffindor Lands before you went to the war, and Lilian didn't bring him, how did Harry leave the lands?" Narcissa asked and Genevieve's became an angry snarl.  


"That is another question I will be asking, no one but Gryffindor blood can remove a royal from the Lands without being punished by the magic protecting our land. So when I find out, they will be punished if not executed out right."


End file.
